Yo No Siento Celos
by Bro-Chan
Summary: "Claro que eres celosa Raven" "¿Alguna vez me has visto celosa Chico Bestia?" "Bueno pues...No. No te he visto celosa, pero sé que debes estar celosa de algo" "Pruebame" ¡RaexBB!


**Disclaimer: Los Jovenes Titanes no me pertenecen, tampoco las respectivas cosas de la vida comun que se puedan presetar en el siguiente Fanfiction, no obstante, la historia, los errores, asi como las estupideces desgraciadamente son mias xD  
><strong>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Yo no siento celos ~~~~~~~~~Oneshot~~~~~~~~~~~~Te probare que si ~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Había un sonido de bolígrafo adherido a la hoja de la mesa de la cocina escribiendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Raven que escribes?—Preguntaba un animoso Beast Boy asomándose por detrás de la hechicera sentada.

-….—Silencio—Quita tus manos de mi cabeza, me vas a dejar calva—Contesto fría la dama de las sombras al sentir al joven titán apoyado sobre su cabeza.

-¿Calva?—Pregunto Chico Bestia curioso—Aun así te verías sexy Raven—Se excuso por el puro gusto de no quitar sus jodidas manos del cabello de la encapuchada.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Escucho una consola rompiéndose a lo lejos?

-AHHHHH ¡ALEJATE DE MI XBOX!—Grito aterrorizado el chico verde quitándose por inercia inmediatamente-Hay Raven que exagerada—Se excuso el chico del colmillo sobresaliente de manera amigable.

-Maldición Starfire, eso no me gusta nada—Entro un Robin fúrico al cuarto de control

-Pero novio Robin, yo no hice nada, fue el joven de pelo color…¿Qué color era?

-No me digas que ya lo olvidaste Starfire porque no te creo nada ¬¬-Comento escéptico el líder titán.

-Ahhhh-Raven levanto un dedo para hacerse presente—Robin, estamos aquí—Presente maestra :B

-No molestes Raven, no tenemos la relación perfecta que tu y Chico Bestia tienen—Robin es de los nuestros.

Raven solo se limito a mirarlo frio con venita palpitando incluida antes de susurrar un nada escuchado "¿Qué relación?"

Mientras Robin le decía a Starfire de que se iba a morir el sujeto que se le había acercado…**gripe** (_Que malote Robin_), pero no cualquier gripe, era INFLUENZA (Inserte comercial con subtítulos del gobierno aquí)

-Maldición, siempre es lo mismo—Fueron las _últimas_ palabras de Robin…(No D:)…**antes de salir de escena** (Si :D, que pensaban…Bola de mal pensa…?...¿Que? ¿Qué no lo pensaban?...SOY UNA MALPENSADA D:)

La extraterrestre miro al suelo triste.

-No te desanimes Starfire—Dijo un Cyborg apareciendo de algún misterioso lugar

-¿Cyborg de donde apareciste?

-De un misterioso lugar :D—Debajo del sillón buscando el control remoto.

-Es que me entristece que nuestro amigo Robin siempre se enoje cuando salimos a comer.—Comento desanimada la pelirroja.

-Pero eso no tiene nada que ver contigo Star, al fin, no es como si tú coquetearas con cualquier sujeto que ves.—Afirmo el joven metálico a su afligida compañera

-¿Cómo Chico Bestia?—Agrego Raven levantando la mano sin energía.

-….—5 minutos-¡OYE!

-No es como si te besuquearas con ellos o algo.

-¿Cómo tu Cyborg?

-Jejejeje—Esta vez el Changeling se rio ante el comentario de la pelimorada

-CALLENSE USTEDES DOS—Los mando a callar el moreno al sentirse atacado.

-Creo que le soy, lo que ustedes los humanos llaman **fiel **a mi novio Robin, pero siempre hay gente que se acerca como Fligorchos y no le son fieles a Robin ya que me dicen cosas que le molestan.—Se excuso la Tamaraneana.—No me gusta ver a Robin enojado, no quiero que se moleste conmigo.

-Neee, Star, Robin nunca se va a molestar contigo, lo que pasa es que Robin te dice todo eso porque te quiere mucho.

-¿Mucho?—Los tres titanes asintieron mecánicamente compasivamente-¿Cuánto?

-O.O—Raven, Cyborg y Chico Bestia se miraron entre si.

-Pues…Mucho—Contesto Cyborg inteligentemente(?), poniendo una incógnita en la cabeza de Starfire.

-¿En número cuanto es mucho?—Pregunto intrigada la alienígena con evidente inocencia

-No se…¿mil?

-¿Cuánto es mil?—Cyborg estaba a punto de repetir mucho cuando Chico Bestia levanto la mano con energía desde la cocina.

-¡Finbar!—Dijo recordando el chiste de Starfire cuando estuvo hipnotizado.

-Tan poquito ó.ò—Señores y señoras, Starfire si conoce el significado de "Poco"

-¡No! Quise decir Glirba…ba..bastante O.O—Dijo el changeling muy al azar.

-…-Silencio—¿Glirbastante? Ese no es un numero Tamaraniano.

-Es un número en Azarath—Encubrio Raven la creciente estupidez de Chico Bestia.

-Ahhhhh—Gesto de comprensión-¿Cuánto es Glirbastante?

-MUCHO STARFIRE, ¡ROBIN TE AMA!—Dijeron exasperados los tres.

-Pues por eso hubieran comenzado…no se porque los terrícolas se complican todo—Decía Starfire moviendo su cabeza negativamente antes de dirigirse a la salida y pararse antes de abrir la puerta—Ohhh y Raven…

-¿Si?—Pregunto confundida la aludida

-Me alegra que le enseñes Azarathiano a nuestro amigo Chico Bestia, lo debes querer Glirbastante—Mirada asesina de Raven

-Si…Claro—Contesto con un gesto desaprobatorio la gótica ante las risas de Cyborg.

-Raven, ¿Existe el Azarathiano?—Pregunto susurrando su amigo verde.

-No.—Respondió sin mirar la dama de las sombras mientras escuchaba a Cyborg regulando su risa

-Awww, ¿Por qué a mí nadie me quiere Glirbastante?—Se quejo falsamente

-No sigas Cyborg, a menos que quieras visitar Tamaran.— Advirtió (AMENAZO) Raven

-¿No puedo escoger otra dimensión?—Pregunto bromeando el robot.

-Si te portas bien, te dejo escoger, magia obscura o viaje interdimencional.

-Que drama con Robin—Opino el metamorfo intentado salir de tema—Starfire es como la persona más inocente que conozco.

-Si, pero Robin es la persona más celosa que conozco—Agrego Cyborg marcando un punto—Ya sabes que se vuelve loco con todo lo que tenga que ver con Star.

-Lo sé viejo, y digo, todos sentimos celos, si, pero ¿Por qué preocuparla?

-Bueno hombre, digamos que después de él, tu estas más avanzado que yo en eso—Comento Cyborg haciéndole una mirada picaresca a Raven.

-Yo no siento celos—Comento Raven a nadie en especial—Los celos son un sentimiento inútil, que gastan tu energía y te bloquean una visión de la realidad, personalmente me parece algo muy infantil.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia le dirigieron una mirada escéptica.

-….

-Jajajajajajaja—Chico Bestia se reía, solo él, Cyborg solo miraba con expresión neutral a la hechicera— ¡No seas mentirosa Raven!—Decía entre risas el cuenta chistes—¿Cyborg tu le crees?

-Claro que si—Comento sin darle importancia encogiéndose de hombros el atleta.

-¡Por dios, claro que no! Eso es imposible.

-No todos somos igual de paranoicos que tu Chico Bestia

-De que hablas Raven yo no soy celo…NO LE PONGAS LAS MANOS ENCIMA CYBORG ¬¬-El robot solo rio al ver la expresión de solo ponerle una mano en el hombro a la gótica.

Raven hizo como veinte ecuaciones para restarle 40 puntos de importancia a el presente gesto de Chico Bestia.

-Bueno, chiquillos yo los dejo, parece que tienen muchas cosas que discutir—Decía el moreno levantándose para salir.

Siguió un silencio entre los dos.

-Claro que eres celosa Raven—Afirmo con toda la seguridad del mundo.

-¿Alguna vez me has visto celosa Chico Bestia?

-Bueno pues—Pensó por largos momentos, debió existir al menos un instante.—No—Admitió al final—No te he visto celosa, pero sé que debes estar celosa de algo.

-Pruébame—Reto la pelimorada sin darle importancia.

-Si….SI…ESO HARE!...¡SI LO HARE! LO LOGRARE Y DE LO PROBARE JAJAJAJAJAJA—Sale corriendo de la cocina dejando a Raven sola—JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

~En la sala~

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

~Fuera de la Torre~

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

~En alguna parte misteriosa de Jump City~

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

-…5…4…3…2…1…

-Lo hare cuando se me ocurra como.—Aclaro después de regresar a los 5 segundos contados por Raven.

-Vaya, si soy telepata.

-¿Qué escribes?

-Ohh, es una historia acerca de un Chico Verde metiche que quería saber si su compañera podía sentir un sentimiento inútil y al final fracasa.

-¿Te inspiras mucho en mi verdad?—Comento juguetón el changeling.-¿Por qué no escribimos una historia en la que el guapo Chico Verde se queda con la hermosa y rubia muchacha de programa de modelaje

-¿Kitten?

-¡Iugh! ¡No!, inspírate más en mi Raven ¬¬

-No, el personaje se parece más a Cyborg.

-¿QUE? Ò.Ó

-Bueno, físicamente se parece más a Robin.

-¿RE-QUE? Ò.Ó

-No existe la palabra Reque Chico Bestia

-Mmmmmphh—Le miro molesto unos momentos—Raven no me digas que no eres celosa.

-De acuerdo, no te lo diré, aunque es cierto.

-¿No te enoja que Starfire consiga más atención que tú?

-Starfire es una persona linda.

-Si….Mas que tu—Dijo sonriendo con malicia el titán joven.

-Cierto, supongo que yo soy más inteligente.

-¡De inteligencia se trata! Entonces Cyborg es más inteligente que tu

-Tal vez, el programa todos los sistemas de la torre, aunque supongo que yo soy más culta.

-No sueñes Raven, haz viajado apenas fuera del país, no como Robin, el si que ha viajado mucho, ciudad gótica, jump city, la montaña japonesa a donde fue a entrenar, conoce el mundo.

-Dudo que Robin haya viajado a través de tantas dimensiones como yo, en el debido caso, tú no has viajado mucho Chico Bestia, no eres inteligente y bueno…las orejas…

-Ja ja ja ¬¬

Raven se levanto con un gesto de su asiento.

-Oye, no escapes—La siguió Beast Boy por el pasillo.-¿No hay algo que alguien tenga que tu no?

-No soy materialista.—Contesto velozmente al ver las intenciones del chico.

-No tiene que ser material Raven…hay muchas maneras.

-Enlista 3—Reto inmediatamente

-Las tabloides, la fama, un apuesto galán verde—Ojos picarescos

-Vaya, no hay nada bueno.—Comento dándole la espalda dispuesta a entrar a su habitación.

-¡No! Pero enserio Raven, ¿No te gusta nadie?—Pregunto mientras se le atoraban las ultimas palabras…(D: No)…**de esa oración** (Si :D)

-...—Silencio-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Duhh, porque si ese alguien saliera con alguien, tu estarías muy celosa.-Contesto como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo-¿Qué tal que yo le pidiera salir a Cyborg por ejemplo? ¿Ehhhh?—Comento retador el chico verde.

-Bueno, eso explicaría muchas cosas—Comento con una media sonrisa, haciendo que el metamorfo callera en la realidad de lo que acababa de decir.

-¡No, no, no! ¡No soy gay!—Grito inmediatamente al ver como se metía la hechicera en su cuarto.

-Yo no lo dije—Respondió desde la habitación la dama obscura.

-Mmmmm…-Chico Bestia modo acosador activado.

Toc Toc

-Raven

Toc Toc

-Raven

Toc Toc

-Raven

-Ya no estoy

-Ah bueno, entonces vengo al rato a buscarte—Decía Chico Bestia dando pasos por el pasillo silbando tranquilamente.

Se detiene a medias

-¡Oh Diablos!—Se regresa corriendo a la puerta.

Toc Toc

-Raven

-"¿Por qué Azar? Yo solo pido dos miserables momentos en mi habitación."—Abre la puerta-¿Qué?—Voz de muere lentamente (Para que esperar tanto, mejor que sea rápido)

-Ya sé que te pone celosa.—O no lo sabe….

-Sabes todo de mi vida ¬¬-Si Raven, te acosamos día y noche e.e

-¡Te pone celosa que yo tenga tu ropa interior!—Saca su ropa de atrás de…._un sitio misterioso_.

-…..—Silencio—Chico Bestia

-¿Sí?

-Esa es mi capa.

-…..O.O—Tonto tonto, eres tonto.

-Y no me pone celosa…¡ME PONE FURIOSA!—Aclaro antes de intentar propiciarle un zape mientras el verde esquivaba.

¿Esquivar? O.O

Oh no, eso no traería nada bueno.

-Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS—Conjuro lanzándole un florero al metamorfo mientras el en su supremo acto de valentía huía despavoridamente-¿Cómo demonios entraste a mi habitación?—La escucho por el pasillo mientras el corría apresuradamente (No, nunca se le ocurrió convertirse en el correcaminos).

-AHHHHHHH—Cruzando el cuarto de control como en pelicula de horror casera-¡Cyborg! ¡Cyborg ayúdame!—El androide no estaba en el cuarto de control—AHHHH—Se va por la escaleras y llega al gimnasio-¡Robin viejo! Raven quiere matarme…¡Al fin!—Ningún Robin en el gimnasio, pregunte mas tarde-¡AHHHHH ¡Starfire!—Tocando la puerta del salón del crimen—Oh rayos ¿Y ella que va a hacer aquí? ¡AHHHHHHH!—Llega a la sala en la parte más baja de la torre, los tres titanes están en los sillones platicando tranquilamente.

-¡Whoa! ¡¿Chico Bestia a dónde vas?—Pregunto un alterado Robin al verlo correr como loco marihuano sin control atravesar el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia afuera.

-¡Raven! el libro de la mañana, Starfire preguntando cuanto es mucho, tu enojado con ella sin razón y su ropa interior, los acosos a su puerta y sus celos asesinos de querer matarme por tener la razón a punto de descalabrarme con un florero y…-Chico Bestia hablaba tan rápido que solo ustedes le entendieron lo que decía.

-¡Calma! ¡Calma hombre!—Le decía el titán mayor agitándolo de los hombros.

-Amigo Chico Bestia ¿Que sucede?—Pregunto la preocupada alienígena levantándose de su sitio en el sillón.

Clinck*

Fue el sonido del elevador que acababa de llegar al piso de abajo.

-¡KYAAAA!—Chillo Chico Bestia al ver salir a la dama obscura del elevador.—¡Raven! ¡No me mates! Yo solo quería…

¡Paz! (No esa paz)

Sonido de golpe estrellándose sobre un verde cabeza hueca.

-Idiota, no voy a matarte, no se siquiera porque solo te fuiste corriendo como enfermo después de tu estúpida declaración ¬¬

-¿Declaración?—Starfire se mete a un mundo de fantasía en donde el BBxRae existe junto a una horda de conejitos extraterrestres que desde su extraña perspectiva son muy adorables los cuales hacen la danza de la alegría bajo un arcoíris (Que me invite D:)

-No esa declaración Starfire ¬¬-Afirmo la hechicera al ver a su pelirroja amiga alucinando con una cara de alegría que Bob Esponja envidiaría.

-Pero tú me amenazaste, me atacaste con un florero—Dijo apuntándole acusadoramente con el dedo.

-Fue porque me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Por qué no te dejas golpear a la primera como los villanos normales?

-Porque no soy un villano Raven.—Comento enojado cruzándose de brazos ante su comentario.

-Disculpa, lo olvide por….toda mi vida.—Se disculpo falsamente la chica obscura-¿Y bien? Ya me crees que no soy celosa.—Pregunto levantando una ceja.

Chico Bestia miro el suelo apenado por unos momentos, luego se volteo a mirar a Raven, antes de volver al suelo otra vez (Ese suelo tiene pegue). Suspiro.

-Ahhh—Mas suspiros. ¿Era en verdad tan difícil admitirse equivocado? No contra Raven, ella siempre tenía que tener la maldita razón-….Si Raven, si te creo—Contesto mirándole amigablemente con expresión dulce y arrepentida antes de estirar los brazos para abrazarla.

¡PERO!

OH JODIDO MUNDO…..

-O.O—Raven

-O.O—Cyborg

-Ò.Ó—Robin

…

Silencio.

-¡CHICO BESTIA QUITALE LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A STARFIRE!—Grito furioso el líder titan al ver a su Starfire siendo abrazada por el depravado de Chico bestia.

-¿Qué?—Chico Bestia despierta de la situación—No, no, no, no Robin, esto no es lo que parece—Dijo separándose de la Tamaraneana quien le miraba incomoda después de la (FATAL) equivocación de su amigo verde antes de dirigirse con mirada compasiva hacia el del antifaz quien lanzaba pájaros boomerang y perseguía al titán verde por fuera de la Torre con espada en mano (No es literal).

-¡Amigos no peleen!—Suplico Starfire siguiéndolos para tranquilizarlos mientras se dirigía volando a seguirlos fuera de la torre.

-Ejem…-Sonido de habitación semi-vacia, en otras palabras….nada.

Raven y Cyborg se quedaron en la sala de la Torre T y se sentaron en los sillones uno al lado del otro.

-¿De qué es ese libro?—Pregunto el androide intrigado por la pluma y el ejemplar que cargaba Raven.

- Oh, es una historia que escribo acerca de un Chico Verde metiche que quería saber si su compañera podía sentir un sentimiento inútil y al final fracasa.

-Ja ja—El atleta rio ante el comentario de su amiga, obviando que esto no era verdad-Entonces eso no te dio celos. ¿Verdad Raven?—Pregunto el titán metálico a la hija de Trigon refiriéndose a lo que paso con Starfire.

-No—Contesto monótona Raven sin expresión alguna recargando su rostro en una de sus manos aburrida.

-Bueno, eso es porque tú sabes que Starfire es tu amiga y se muere por Robin. ¿Qué tal si hubiese sido Terra?—Escalofríos en la espalda de la encapuchada.

-No se dé que estás hablando—Contesto moviéndose incomoda en su asiento.

-Ohh, vamos Raven, he vivido contigo, recuerdo cuando nuestra amiga rubia vivía aquí y tu tenias esa cara ceño fruncido permanente cuando se acercaba a Bestita.

-Esos no eran celos estúpido, yo solo no confiaba en ella.

-¿Qué harías por Chico Bestia si tuviese que ver con Terra, Raven?—Pregunto burlesco el moreno-¿Pelear en el lodo por su amor? –Raven solo se giro incomoda ante su comentario.

-…Tarado—Fue lo que dijo sin voltear a verlo encogida de hombros.

-¿Y ese libro….tiene final alternativo?—Pregunto sonriendo ampliamente el joven maquina.

-Ya cállate Cyborg.

-Debes quererlo Glirbastante

-Muérete Cyborg.

Fin

_**Referencias**_

**Mad Mod.- "**-¡Finbar!—Dijo recordando el chiste de Starfire cuando estuvo hipnotizado."

**Cita con el Destino.**- "-¿Kitten?"

**La Busqueda**"la montaña japonesa a donde fue a entrenar, conoce el mundo."

**Hello! Ya se ya se, la típica escena de disculpa de Bro-chan ¬¬, bueno, solo pasaba con esta idea, no queria nada muy romantico ni nada, solo divertido :), espero que la siguiente semana pueda continuar En tu mente y Pecados :D, gracias a mis amados lectores por darse una vuelta, lamento el retraso en verdad u.u. Espero y hallan disfrutado este simple Oneshot!**


End file.
